If You're Not The One
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream
Summary: Miley believes that she is the one for Lilly, but is she? Liley.


**Okay well this is my first fanfic, and only a one-shot with song, so bear with me. This will be a Liley (Miley/Lilly) Pairing so if you don't like don't read, simple as that. Reviews are nice and any tips to help me become better are much appreciated. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own the show Hannah Montana or the song If You're Not the One by Daniel Bedingfield **

**If You're Not the One**

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

Miley sat in her room, cell phone in hand, contemplating with herself if she should call Lilly or not. You see she has been crushing, heck more like falling for her blonde friend for awhile now and never had the courage to tell her. The problem was that there was so much to risk. Sure they have been friends for years and told each other everything but saying these words to Lilly could totally destroy what solid friendship that they have. Every time either of them hugged, linked arms and hands or spoke to each other Miley would go into constant battle. Her heart would beat fast, stomach would take rollercoaster ride and she just couldn't focus. Sure she liked to think these things as something more, but the question was does Lilly, or would she ever?

_I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Minuets ticked by as Miley was frustrating over the battle of her heart to conquer the battle over her head to dial those seven digits and call Lilly. The outcome unknown she started dialing the first three digits the sounds of the buttons beeping only made Miley's heart beat faster. She new she could not predict the outcome of the situation, but she hoped she new Lilly enough to never abandon her. I mean they promised right; to always be there with each other, always stick up for one another no matter what the circumstances. Miley was most certainly positive that she was the one for Lilly. She would never treat Lilly like all the other guys in her life did, she would always see Lilly as beautiful despite the tomboy appearance the young teenager had.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Finally dialing the last four digits Miley put the phone up to her ear and just like that her past relationships rushed through her head. The countless nights were she would stay at Lilly's after a break up crying until she fell soundly asleep in her friend's room. The comforting words her crush spoke to her and the way she held her made Miley feel safe. From all those meetings Miley would all ways picture her future with Lilly happily getting married, having kids, and growing old together. Beating out everyone's doubts and hurtful words, pulling through everything together and be happy, course Miley new those were only fantasies and it will never happen.

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

But now with a new vote of confidence she was positive that she could tell Lilly and hopefully she would soon accept it.

Hearing the phone click, Miley took in a sharp breath and started talking at hundreds of miles per hour. "Hey, Lilly its Miley, look there is something that I have to tell you, but it cant be over the phone its has to be in person, its something I have been fighting with for awhile and its eating me up inside like crazy, I know if I hold onto it much longer one day I'm going to explode and it wont be the time or place, well what I'm trying to say is ugh never mind just come over as fast as you can okay?"

Miley was soon interrupted by Lilly's voice traveling through the speaker. "Hey its Lilly, sorry I missed your call I'm out with Jeff he finally asked me out eep!, anyway leave a message and I promise I'll get back to you bye."

Even though Miley could hear the excitement in her friends voice it was drowned out by the sound of her glass heart shattering into a million pieces, and soon she was unable to speak and breathe, she had felt as if someone took hold of her and was choking her holding on until she no longer wanted oxygen and could not wait to die.

_  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms_

Dumbfounded Miley slowly pulled the phone away from her ear and turned it off. Her mind was frozen not able to analyze anything her friend just said. She squeezed her eyes shut praying that this was a bad dream, only to open them and find out it was just a bad reality. She had fallen for her best friend, but she never imagined the landing of this crush would be so hard.

**Okay so well? Sorry it's not a happy ending I don't know how well I am at writing any fluff yet but I do have a few story Ideas in my head so I'll see what happens. :) **


End file.
